


叛

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [26]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 倘若将太和二年的春天比作一把钝刀，他的命运从此删繁就简，冉冉孤生；而她则抱着拦腰斩断的痛苦，在北地辗转缠绵。
Series: 三国 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	叛

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

起初不过是一个男人与女人的普通故事而已。

父母之命，媒妁之言。哦不对，他俩成亲时，他的父亲已逝去了十多年。那时的他还不是后世教科书里那个无欲无求的战斗机器，年青人的生命中有各种各样的惊喜。他们曾两人并骑于天水的荒原上，撷取初春第一枝杨柳，载歌载笑，共同翻阅那些厚得能砸死人的经典，或是横琴膝上，友之乐之。

他姓姜，她姓柳，这是族谱的记录。史书补充了一句：他是逆贼。

倘若将太和二年的春天比作一把钝刀，他的命运从此删繁就简，冉冉孤生；而她则抱着拦腰斩断的痛苦，在北地辗转缠绵。

便是神机妙算如诸葛亮也想不到，姜维的来奔是出于上司的抛弃。上邽拒绝了他，冀县亦不肯接纳他。怀疑是最烈的毒。可是他在无地下马时仍持着魏国发的兵器，想着怎么为朝廷御敌。

“为什么不让他进城？”她惊怒交加地质问着。

“他有异心了。”所有熟悉的面孔都重复这一句话，陌生的眼神要教她肝胆俱裂。“你们凭什么这么说……”她不管不顾地望回去，声音比衣服颤得还厉害。

“你又凭什么为他担保呢？”对方显然已经不耐烦，“回去吧。好生待着，或许还能拣回条命。”

回家见到他的母亲时，她终于忍不住哭了出来。老夫人抚着她的背，语气温和而坚韧：“不要哭……这还不是哭的时候。”

她几乎在一夜之间体验了这位烈士遗孀的辛酸。不同的是，她当年承载的是光荣，她今日蒙受的是背叛。

蜀军来得快去得也快。王师迅速收复了三郡。诸军破门而入时，她抱着两岁的女儿立在堂下，狠狠盯着他们。因着姜氏在天水的地位，为首的军官到底不敢太失礼，作揖下去，“请老夫人、少夫人跟着末将走一趟吧。”

从此系于保宫，再无自由。她五彩缤纷的前景，默默地化成了黑白画面。时光是冰凉的剪子，不动声色地剪下一帧、又一帧，弃于泥涂。她们间或能得到一些消息，经过他们之口过滤的消息。现在，他已经是敌国的人了。

差不多到了这年冬天，他们拿来了纸和笔，威逼利诱，要从她们手上讨得一封信。这时他们又认为他“本无去意”了。她差点恨出眼泪：不觉得太迟了吗？

老夫人的对答注定要被史书删落：“老身宁不能作王陵母邪？顾新妇奈何？”

她说了这辈子最称得上是忤逆的话：“耻作李陵妻。”

“所以每顾而不悔者也，陵虽孤恩，汉亦负德。”

那时他们正好看到这一句，谁也没有作声。陇西李氏，自李陵降敌后，中道式微。流言与冷眼比严刑峻法更能杀人。她还记得小时候见过李家的人，全无乃祖当年横扫匈奴的风采，因为这原罪而如履薄冰。

“苏子卿的苦难，天下皆知；李少卿的苦楚，却只有苏子卿知道了。”良久，他哀叹道，手覆上了那一行字。

没法子呀。打仗的事谁能说得准。近年曹魏的士亡法越来越严厉，陇西不断有破碎的家庭。他本不愿为将，但也逃不过猎猎风尘。

“伯约你呢？”她脱口而出。心被一只大手悄悄揪住，它的名字叫恐惧。

他着实一惊，却没有用那些“不会有这一天的”之类的话来搪塞，“我啊……”

“君之视臣如土芥，则臣视君如寇仇。”

于是他果然做了别国的股肱。她怏怏地想。他从来就是个烈性的人，为了理想，可以作出任何牺牲，任何的……

但这并不意味着他如草木般无情。所以当她们听说那些远志当归的传闻时，不禁笑了，是轻蔑的耻笑。他当然有来信。曾经她不理解他为何要豢养死士，如今那些忠诚的人们跨越千山万水，九死一生送上他的音讯。那闭塞的蜀国是真器重他，不惜样样都给他最好的。条件是他必须折节向汉。汉……她撇了撇嘴，都亡了多少年啊。一家三口聚在油灯下，摊开他的信：

“母亲安好？阿颀可好？你呢？”

颀是他们的独女，是这世上唯一可以证明他们血肉相连的印记。那么多欢好的日日夜夜都沉入陇水，换得曙后星孤，明明灭灭。颀对父亲毫无印象。她亦很难向女儿描述他。

是乐学不倦的天水少年？

还是勤勉精细的上计掾呢？

抑或参本郡军事、筹划有方的青年属官？

又或者，在终年不见天日的蜀地，崭露头角的亭侯？

断简残章拼凑的是另一个世界。他在信中永远只让她们看见繁花着锦，那刺血为丝绣成的图案。

他们告诉她，他在蜀地另娶了。

她漠然不语。这些年，沉默是她赖以维持尊严的最大武器。使者还在痛斥：“他接受了蜀国的官爵和婚姻，便是自绝于大魏。悖逆如此，朝廷已经仁至义尽了……”

所以她们再没有保留价值了吗？她不为人知地打了个寒噤。她不怕死。漫长岁月的折磨后，死亡已成为一个值得期待的结局。然而，母亲年迈，稚子绕膝。她答应过他要尽力保全她们。

只因他对她从不隐瞒。

“痴女子！”外家长辈一边摇头，一边想尽办法帮衬她。作妇更加供子职，她清楚自己不单单是为了他。

使者走后，她无力地软倒在席上。颀跑过来，牵住她的袖子，一声连一声唤着。她隔着女儿飞扬激愤的眼角看到了他的愧疚：

“我在成都娶亲了，是丞相做的媒。我想，这件事应当让你知道。”

还是那个他，不讳过，不解释。像她这样的质子，却是没有离异的权利的。她憎恶这种制度的粗暴，可又庆幸自己不会从他身边剥离。当杨柳依依尽作了雨雪霏霏，爱情悄然枯萎，而思念蔚然成林。

母亲在世时，他从未随军来犯。青龙二年，她从一匹白布上剪下粗粝的一段，随信寄给了他，不去想象他侥幸落空的悲恸。十年前郡中人人称他是孝子。既然担了这盛名，你好歹也要全始全终呀。

战火烧过了祁山，直逼渭水。她能感知他的到来。未来的许多年里，他成了真正的戎首。养育过他的陇西屡遭荼毒。

魏派出了最精明的统帅，将敌人的脚步拦在五丈原。听说他和他的长官日夜焦心。死亡的威胁再一次罩住了她。颀的祖父，他的父亲，当年就是以身卫主，尸骨无存。阵亡犹可，若是战败被俘……

这场仗，她到底是希望谁赢啊。

以及那个女人……她觉得自己是有理由恨她的。哪怕她是完全不由自己地接受了这桩婚姻。从此能够分担他生命的人是她，为他生儿育女的人也是她。他会渐渐忘记她，忘记在天水还有一群望眼欲穿的人。

姜氏族长找到了她，提出要为她立嗣。

还有什么必要呢？她讥诮地扬起唇，眼睛里是空的。

“你是我们姜家入了谱牒的儿妇。”族长神情严肃，“阿颀毕竟是女孩子。”

她再一次遵从了。当她看着那个叫伦的男孩子一丝不苟地在她面前叩头时，忽然一阵恍惚：共牢合卺，夫妻对拜……

与君为新婚，兔丝附女萝。他不是馨香盈怀袖的女萝，于是他们也只能各在青山崖了。

伦这孩子过于小心，一点都不像姜维，唯一可称的就是恭顺。颀出落得越来越俊俏，举手投足间有了父亲年青时的磊落。她开始考虑为颀议婚。可就在这个时候，她病倒了。

没有人查得出是什么病因。她却是知道的。等了太久，心血已经耗干了。

颀和伦哀哀跪在床前。她的呼吸异常平稳。弥留之际有人听见轻微几个字：“你们父亲……”

一部分人坚持认为那是个“叛”字。这是深明大义的家属在划清界限。伦依然谨慎地履行他的职责，将姊姊发嫁，纲纪家门，在姜维每一次来袭的时候深居简出。直到景元五年。

血雨腥风为新朝洗礼。六合平定后，一个叫陈寿的中年人找到了姜颀，向她探询那些遗落的故事。女人拢拢头发走到窗前，目光随着落日一起染红了山川：

“那是个‘盼’字。”

盼来的，只是一对敝旧的马靴。

2014年6月


End file.
